Akatsuki Songs!
by Kahhh
Summary: A Akatsuki resolveu analisar "voluntariamente" algumas músicas famosas que caíram na boca do povo. O que eles vão dizer sobre essas modinhas que se espalham pelo nosso país? Divirta-se com esse grupo de loucos. COMÉDIA!


**SINOPSE:** A Akatsuki resolveu analisar "voluntariamente" algumas músicas famosas que caíram na boca do povo. O que eles vão dizer sobre essas modinhas que se espalham pelo nosso país? Divirta-se com esse grupo de loucos.

**N/A:**Já vamos deixar bem CLARO que essa fanfic não tem nada a ver com as outras, entramos em contato com uma das moderadoras ( Lady_my_lee) do site Nyah! Fanfiction pelo qual postamos essa fic para comparar os textos e ela disse que essa fanfic não é considerado plágio, ok! Afinal, a descrição e o contexto é totalmente diferente. Não é porque a idéia é a mesma que possa ser considerado como tal.

Essa fanfic foi escrita por mim e minhas amigas lindas do Kokorô; **Akemihime ****e ****XxSAYURIxX.**

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

ESTE ENREDO POSSUI PALAVRÕES DE ALTO CALÃO!

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>AKATSUKI SONGS!<strong>

* * *

><p>- Fala aew, manolada loca do escamb**, eu sou Hidan e estou aqui junto do filho da p*** do Orochimaru, que é uma bib* insuportável pra p***... Cacet*!... Censurado de novo! É sempre assim, merd*; sou desprezado, ignorado, rejeitado nessa bosta só porque falo palavrão, caralho...! Opa; valeu! Bom, continuando... Estamos aqui pra participar dessa fanfiction de comédia, o que é um milagre, pois geralmente nos ferramos direto nas mãos dos autores, principalmente quando inventam de fazer histórias yaoi. Pra piorar me colocam junto com aquele lazarento do Kakuzu! Por que não põe uma loira gostosa e peituda no lugar, porra?<p>

- Ai Hidanzinho; adoro quando fazem histórias yaoi comigo, eu esculacho, meu bem! – Orochimaru faz pose de Gai sensei.

- Vira homem, ordinário! – suspira – Voltando ao assunto, a cada capítulo vamos ter um participante da nossa organização fazendo a análise de alguma música. A gente assinou um contrato e...

- Contrato, opa! Isso quer dizer que tem dinheiro no meio?

- Kakuzu! Seu infeliz. Que tá fazendo aqui?

- Onde tem dinheiro, eu tô dentro!

- Ui! Sim... Sim... Coloca tudo dentro. Abafa! – Orochimaru falou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Eu ainda te mato... Ah se mato! – Kakuzu ameaçou, já arregaçando as mangas.

- Ai totoso, que violência. Isso só piora bofe.

- Dá pra parar com essa viadagem do caralho! Kakuzu! Cai fora! Não é a sua vez ainda! – Hidan gritou para o parceiro, irritado.

- Eu vou, mas volto! Assim que receberem a grana entreguem-na pra mim, a organização precisa de dinheiro. – virou as costas e saiu do estúdio de gravação.

- Ui, pode deixar que te dou tudinho! – Orochimaru passou as mãos pelo próprio corpo, com um sorriso maldoso e provocativo.

- Vai pro inferno, Kakuzu! Não vou te dar nada, seu bosta! Quer dinheiro, vai trabalhar, vagabundo! – de repente pára, ao ver a plateia de leitores olhando pra ele, impacientes – Ah, er... Continuando... A cada capítulo vamos ter um participante da nossa organização, porque assinamos um contrato com as autoras dessa joça, as quais eu nem conheço e nem quero conhecer, para analisar essas músicas famosas e toscas com o Orochimaru, que é outro filho da puta do caralho que eu preferia também não ter tido o azar de conhecer...

- Tchuchuco, para de falar palavrão, delícia, tem crianças lendo... – pisca de modo malicioso para Hidan, que o ignora, mantendo a calma.

- Pois bem, vamos lá então: o participante de hoje é... Deidara! – anunciou todo sorridente, com as mãos estendidas na direção de onde, em tese, Deidara deveria entrar, mas sua expressão feliz mudou de forma radical quando Deidara não apareceu – Deidara, seu filho da puta! Aparece!

De repente só se escuta uma explosão e Deidara surge em meio à fumaça, com o cabelo completamente em chamas, correndo pra lá e pra cá, desesperado, batendo a mão na cabeça na intenção de apagar o fogo.

- KYAHHHHH! SOCORRO!

- Ui, meu loirinho "totoso", andou aprontando é? Ou é o fogo que tá demais? Kukuku! – Orochimaru se calou quando o Akatsuki lhe lançou um olhar assustador, assim que havia conseguido apagar o fogo de suas madeixas, deixando um odor insuportável de pena de galinha queimada no ar.

- Por que deixaram a porta trancada? Aff! Eu tive que explodí-la, mas como o corredor é apertado demais, acabei me dando mal... hn

- Gostaria de saber quem foi o imprestável que trancou aquela joça...

- Hidanzinho, meu bofe, fui eu. Tava cheio de mocréia gritando feito loucas lá fora. Ai que nojo!

- Eram nossas fãs, seu infeliz! Hn.

- Bofe, se liga! Prefiro homens musculosos como você, mona!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, seu viado dos inferno! Eu sô homem! E pára de me chamar de mona, hn! – Deidara ameaçou atacar Orochimaru, mas Hidan o segurou pela capa, impedindo tal instinto assassino.

- A gente tá aqui pra analisar as porcarias das músicas, e não pra matar, cacete! Pelo menos AINDA não, porque minha paciência tem limite também, porra!

- Ai Hidanzinho, fico imaginando... quando você está fazendo coisas pervertidas, você xinga também? – os olhinhos de Orochimaru brilharam.

- Filho da puta! – voa no pescoço do sannin das cobras.

- Rápido! Coloca a primeira música aí logo! Senão alguém aqui vai morrer, hn!

* * *

><p><strong>MINHA MULHER NÃO DEIXA NÃO<strong>_– REGINHO E BANDA SURPRESA_

* * *

><p>- Pára tudo! Que merda é essa?<p>

- Hidan, não julgue a música pelo título; elas enganam, hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ei! Tu quer beber? Não quero, não.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não quer por quê? Por nada não.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu quer fumar? Han, han.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não quer por quê?<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Tá! Ignorem o que eu disse, a música é um lixo, hn.<p>

- Nossa amorecos! Ele tá incentivando a bebida alcoólica e o cigarro. Que horror!

- Vamos fazer um teste de bafômetro em quem escreveu essa merda! O cara tava chapadão ou o quê?

- Deve ter fumado uma maconha antes de escrever isso, hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vou não, quero não, posso não,<br>Minha mulher não deixa, não.  
>Não vou não, quero não.<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Olha aí, pelo menos o nome da banda combina com a música bofes totosos, eu fiquei totalmente surpresa. Unf! – pôs a mão na cintura, indignado.<p>

- Ele tem uma vitrola quebrada na garganta ou o quê? Já sabemos que ele não pode, não precisa ficar repetindo isso. Argh, meus ouvidos, hn!

- Ainda é um pau mandado do caralho.

- Pau... Ui! Adoro quando um pau...

- Manda outra!

* * *

><p><strong>SOU FODA<strong>**–**_OS AVASSALADORES._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Foda, eu amo essa palavra. Ui!

- Orochimaru! Por que você não se mata? Pelo bem da humanidade!

- Cruel, Hidanzinho.

- Hidanzinho é o escambal, filho da puta!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sou foda, na cama eu te esculacho<br>Na sala ou no quarto  
>No beco ou no carro<strong>_

_**Eu... Eu sou sinistro**  
><strong>Melhor que seu marido<strong>  
><strong>Esculacho seu amigo<strong>  
><strong>No escuro eu sou um perigo..<strong>._

* * *

><p>- Esse cara tem meu respeito, mandou bem na música, manolo.<p>

- Crianças, não leiam ou escutem essa música, hn.

- Hidanzinho, meu tchuchuco, vou te respeitar assim que você fizer o que diz essa musica aí comigo. Uii, abafa! – baba só de imaginar.

- Vai se fuder, seu bicha! Jashin-sama; dai-me paciência, senão vou cometer uma loucura aqui...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mas... Mas não se esqueça<br>Que eu sou vagabundo  
>Depois que a putaria começou<strong>_

_**rolar no mundo (No mundo)**_

* * *

><p>- Mandaram bem, esses caras. Caralho! A música é foda mesmo.<p>

- Por que colocaram essa música? Olha isso, o cara é um tremendo galinha, safado, hn.

- Eu quero um desses pra mim, Ui!

- Outra, por favor, chega de tanta putaria! Hn.

* * *

><p><strong>METEORO<strong>**–**_LUAN SANTANA._

* * *

><p>- Lá vem merda, hn.<p>

- Santana não é nome de carro, Deidei gostosão!

- Cala essa boca fi d'uma égua!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te dei o sol, te dei o mar<br>Pra ganhar seu coração.  
>Você é raio de saudade,<br>Meteoro da paixão,**_

* * *

><p>- Fodástico esse cara! Acho que temos um semi-Deus aqui, hn. – comentou com ironia.<p>

- Não consigo entender essas letras do caralho, olha só isso: raio de saudade, meteoro da paixão. Desde quando meteoro é cupido, ordinário. Procura um psiquiatra.

- Ai, ele deu o sol, deu o mar... Será que ele "dá" pra mim? Preciso de um meteoro desses. Tô tão carente, preciso de carinho! De preferência de um bofe lindo e maravilhoso. – abana.

- Quando encontrar um meteoro, vê se me faz um favor e se joga na frente, viado do caralho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Explosão de sentimentos<br>Que eu não pude acreditar.  
>Ah! Como é bom poder te amar<em>!**

* * *

><p>- Explosão! Art is a bang!<p>

- Parece que a loucura dessas letras afetou o cérebro desse idiota.

- Explosão de sentimentos, meu loirinho? Ui bofe escândalo, assim eu apaixono!

* * *

><p><strong>BEIJAR NA BOCA<strong> – _CLAUDIA LEITTE._

* * *

><p>- Puta que pariu... Cadê as músicas decentes dessa bagaça?<p>

- Ai! Amei o nome da música, apavorou! Ai! Como eu queria ser linda e maravilhosa como essa loira.

- Viado! Hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu quero mais é beijar na boca<br>Eu quero mais é beijar na boca (eu quero mais)  
>Eu quero mais é beijar na boca<br>E ser feliz daqui pra frente... Pra sempre**_

* * *

><p>- Agora que essa bicha do caralho entra no cio de vez!<p>

- Que lixo! Nem letra direito tem, prefiro "Meteoro" Hn.

- Nossa que T-U-D-O, essa música! E do jeito que estou na seca, é o que eu mais quero agora, ui! Não quer fazer a coreografia comigo, Hidanzinho?

- Hidanzinho o caralho! – aponta a foice para Orochimaru, que parece não se abalar com a ameaça.

- Isso, enfia essa foice em mim, meu "totoso"! Eu vou adorar! – empina a bunda, balançando de um lado para o outro, na frente do Akatsuki, que só não ataca seu companheiro porque Deidara o segura pelo braço.

- Eu vou enfiar essa foice no seu rabo mesmo, filho da puta, mas vai ser pela ponta das lâminas, arrombado dos infernos!

- Porra! Depois você empala esse viado, Hidan! Vamos analisar as músicas ou não? Quero acabar logo com isso, hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Já me livrei daquela vida tão vulgar<br>Me vacinei de tudo que podia me pegar  
>Corri atrás (thururu)<br>Quem tenta faz (thururu)**_

* * *

><p>- Viram? Eu sou vacinado, não precisam ter medo, tchuchucos!<p>

- Vacinado só se for com óleo de peroba na cara e no rabo, seu ordinário!

- Hidan, esquece esse infeliz, hn.

- Ai Deidei, tá vendo ali embaixo na música: "quem ama faz". Então, vamos fazer coisinhas amorosas, loiro apetitoso. – uma veia salta na testa do loiro ofendido.

- Eu te mato! Hn. – mais uma vez Hidan segura o Akatsuki pela capa.

- Pare com isso, Deidara! Já tá acabando essa porra. Outra, rápido!

* * *

><p><strong>LUA CHEIA:<strong>_ARMANDINHO._

* * *

><p>- Ai que romântica deve ser essa! – Orochimaru declarou maravilhado, ansioso pela música.<p>

- Não se empolga, hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lua cheia,<br>desliga o farol.  
>Namora comigo<br>à espera do sol**_.

* * *

><p>- Desde quando Lua cheia tem farol? Olha, parabéns pela criatividade, seu Armandinho sei lá o quê! Esse povo do mundo artístico só fica nas dorgas mesmo, hn!<p>

- Deve ser pra iluminar o meteoro desse filho da puta! Tomara que atinja em cheio a cara desse infeliz e o mate!

- Se mata comigo, meu arrombadinho lindo. Ui!

- Arrombadinho é o seu... – Deidara tapa a boca de Hidan.

- Eu já disse, tem criança lendo, hn!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tira a roupa<br>pra um banho de mar.  
>É pele na pele,<br>desejo no olhar.**_

* * *

><p>- Eu gostei da letra. Quer tomar banho de mar comigo Hidanzinho? "É pele na pele, desejo no olhar" – olha para Hidan piscando várias vezes, de modo sedutor.<p>

- Por Jashin-sama; finalizem logo essa porra, senão vou cometer um homicídio aqui! – lança um olhar aterrorizante para Orochimaru. Fica fulo da vida quando o mestre das cobras manda um beijo. Furioso, mostra o dedo do meio.

- Ai bofe, que dedo maravilhoso, não quer encaixar ele aqui no meu...

- Vou explodir esse viado no cio! Hn.

- Isso já tá passando dos limites, caralho! Andem logo com isso, porra!

* * *

><p><strong>SAI DA MINHA ABA<strong>**–**_SÓ PRA CONTRARIAR._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Indireta pra Orochimaru, hn

- Credo Deidei, malvadinho você bofe! Prefiro que entrem fundo na minha aba. Ui! – olhinhos brilhando.

- Acho que vou vomitar, hn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sai pra lá, se manca, vê se me esquece<br>Não agüento mais já estou com stress**_

_**Se dou a mão, quer logo o pé  
>Isso me aborrece<br>Sai pra lá bicão, sai pra lá mané  
>Vê se desaparece<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Estressado estou eu, seu infeliz dos infernos! Vou dar é um pé na sua bunda pra sumir daqui com essa música do caralho.<p>

- Mal educadinho ele, hein meus bofes, que grosseria. Apesar de que amo homens assim, eles apavoram na hora de...

- Tu cala essa boca se não quiser morrer agora, bicha lazarenta! Hn

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sai da minha aba<br>Sai pra lá  
>Sem essa de não poder me ver<br>Sai da minha aba  
>Sai pra lá<br>Não aturo mais você**_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Eu é que não te aturo mais! Morre diabo! Hn

- Esse cara é doidão manolo. Ah, vai se fuder!

_-_Se ele quiser minha aba, dou com muito "prazer". Abafa.

- Jashin-sama, vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Outra, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>QUERO TE DAR<strong>**–**_GAIOLA DAS POPOZUDAS_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Ahhh não! Ai já é uma puta falta de sacanagem do caralho, porra!

- Hidan, mais uma que essa "coisa" aprontar, juro que acabo com ele, hn.

- Ai amores, sou só uma mona carente, totosos! – Deidara respira fundo na tentativa de se acalmar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quero te dar!<strong>  
><strong>Quero te da da da da da da da da da<strong>  
><strong>Quero te dar, quero te dar<strong>  
><strong>da da da da da da da<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Sim... Eu quero dá, dá, dá, dá, dá. Aiin! Tô toda fissurada! – Mandou beijo pra Deidara – Apaga meu fogo Deidei, me abre, me fecha, me chama de gaveta! Ui!<p>

- Foi mau leitores, mas não agüento mais! Minha cabeça tá fervendo de raiva, hn! – Deidara coloca a mão no bolso, pegando um pouco de argila explosiva e mexe a mão emoldurando um pássaro – VOU TE MATAR, DESGRAÇA! HOJE VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA! – Joga a ave na direção de Orochimaru – KATSU!

- Deidara, se controla, caralho! Temos que analisar essa porcaria de música primeiro; depois eu mesmo me encarrego de matar esse filho da puta!

Deidara ignorou totalmente os apelos de Hidan e continuou a lançar explosivos no homem serpente. Orochimaru saiu em disparada para fora do estúdio, dando pulinhos e gritinhos afeminados.

- Ui... Ui... Loirinho! Você é melhor que um Uchiha, muito mais quente... explosivo! Uiii! Abafa! – esquivou-se de uma explosão que passa raspando de sua orelha e danou a correr.

Hidan ouvia o alvoroço em silêncio; realmente Orochimaru tirou-os do sério e não permitiu que analisassem a última estrofe da música. Sorriu, sem graça.

- Nos desculpem pelo transtorno, mas foi tudo culpa daquela bicha escrota do caralho, porra! Er... Prometo que voltaremos com mais músicas, nosso próximo convidado é o Tobi. E é tudo por hoje! Até mais e beijo na bunda. Das mulheres, claro! – fim da transmissão.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA..<strong>

* * *

><p>Ta ai, espero que tenham gostado.<p>

**ATENDEMOS A PEDIDOS:**se conhece alguma música tosca e quer que nossos queridos Akas analisam, é só mandar o nome da música através das reviews.  
>Até a próxima.<br>Bjus de Kahhh, Akemihime e XxSAYURIxX


End file.
